Platinum Star
by LunarGloss
Summary: This is the sequel to Dragon's Mark. Six months after the threat of Lena, the twins are born. Everyone lives are peaceful once again. Until Gladius and Hydrus past through their gates and tell Lucy that Lena back and looking for revenge or so they though. With the help of Natsu, her friends, and new friends will Lucy have the power to protect her newborn kids.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is the sequel to Dragon's Mark. Special thanks to Jesse once again for helping me with the beginning of it.

~Chapter 1: New Lives~  
>~Time Skip 6 Months Since Lena Threat~<br>~Lucy Prov~  
>Its been six months since Lena was imprisoned. I've gotten fatter, and Natsu and I have gotten married. Yes we did. Saddly it had to happen in the Spirit World. It was plain and simple. Just how I like it. Oh and the twins are to be born any day now or right now. I feel a sharp pain and squeeze Natsu hand.<br>"Lucy, whats wrong?" He ask.  
>"Natsu, the babies are coming!" I exclaimed. He look at me. He scoops me and carries me to the guild infirmary. I hear him call for Wendy. Porlyusica has stayed close by waiting for me to give birth. Natsu sets me down on one of the infirmary beds. Wendy and Porlyusica come rushing in.<p>

~Mira Prov~  
>Lucy was giving birth. Everyone was excited, but we heard Lucy pain. We all sat in silence, waiting for the news. Master sat there with his eyes closed and in deep thought. Cana was drinking more than usual after Lucy went in. Erza sat in silence as Jellal played with her hair. Juvia was starring off into space with Gray rubbing her back. Levy and Gajeel stood in the shadows. Hours pasted and Natsu finally came out.<br>"Two girls. Lucy only allowing a few people in. Juvia, Mira, Erza, and Levy are the only ones allowed in." Natsu said, I jump over the bar and we ran up the stairs. Natsu stood cautiously at the doorway

~Lucy Prov~  
>I held Celesta and Aurora in my arms. Juvia, Mira, Erza, and Levy enter the room.<br>"Hello Lucy." Erza greeted.  
>"Hi, I'd like you to meet Celesta and Aurora." I said. Juvia, and Mira approach me. "Would you like to hold them?" I ask. They nodded and I handed them the babies.<br>"Lucy they both look a lot like you." Juvia stated.  
>"I think Aurora looks like Natsu." I say as Juvia hands me Aurora. I hand her over to Levy. Levy feel in love with Auroru the moment she held her.<br>"Hey ladies, its time for Lucy to get some rest." Natsu says as he walks in. Levy and Erza hand me the twins. Natsu comes over to me and I hand Wendy the twins. He helps me up and I take the twins back. they helps me down the stairs. The guild waits down the stairs. Natsu being over protective stands in front of me.  
>"Lucy its good to see everything went smoothly." Gramps said.<br>"Yes it did. I'd like the guild to meet Celesta, and Aurora." I anwsered. I heard people saying that they were beautiful or adorable. Natsu cleared a path and we walk home. Natsu and I had the nursery made a while back. The walls were painted pink with red and gold butterflies. Two pink cribs with two stuff bunnies. More stuff animals and a rocking chair for me. I walk into the nursery and sit them in their respective cribs. Natsu stands outside the door. I sings them a quick lullaby and they were alseep. Natsu and I walk into out room and I flop into bed. I went to asleep fast. A few hours past and they woke us up crying.  
>"I'll take care of this." I whispered. I walk into the babies rooms. I pick up Celesta and rock her back to sleep. Next Aurora. She was harder to get to sleep. I had to feed her, then sing to her. Then I went back to sleep. A few hours later and Natsu woke up to take care of them. It didn't take him long. I'm guessing his body heat sent them asleep fast. Then we had a peaceful night after that.<p>

~The Next day~  
>Natsu and I went back to the guild today with Aurora and Celesta. I love to spoil Aurora. I don't know why. I spoil both of them though. I tickle Aurora as we walk to the guild. I heard people say to me that they were adorable as usual. It was all over Fiore that the princess and the dragon had their kids. It made me cringe that they would announce my babies birth. When we get to the guild I had some visitors. Yukino, Sting, and Rogue. Huh surprising.<br>"Hi Lucy'sama', we heard of your childrens birth." Yukino greeted.  
>"Hi, Yukino, Sting, Rogue." I greeted back. Natsu makes sure we keep our distance.<br>"Oh Lucy they look just like you." Yukino claimed.  
>"You think so. I think Aurora looks like Natsu." I retorted. We walk over to the table Juvia and Evergreen was at. They greeted me.<br>"So Lucy, how is it to have kids?" Evergreen ask.  
>"Well I think its wonderful. Only thing I don't like is being woken up in the middle of the night. Aurora here is very picky how she is put back to sleep. Natsu is very over protective of them. Which I really love and it feels good to have my magic working once again." I explained as I rock Aurora. She fell asleep in my arms. Celesta was wake as ever playing with Natsu. "Natsu is it time for Celesta feeding?" I ask.<br>"Not yet baby, but soon." He anwsered. I nod and walk up to the guild infimary. I lay Aurora in one of the cribs and then sit in the chair. A bright light flashed and Gladius and Hydrus appeared before me once again.  
>"Would you do me a favor and not wake up my kid. If you have business with me, come with me." I say as I walk out the door. "Does my mate need to be in this conversation?" I ask.<br>"No princess. We'd rather have it if you're the only one to know this." Gladius said.  
>"Then what is it?" I ask.<br>"Lena escaped. We don't know how either." Gladius anwsered. My face grew pale. Lena escaped and you would vow revenge on me. I rush back in to Aurora. I see her sleeping in her crib sound asleep. I thank them and they depart.  
>"Natsu we have a problem. A very serious problem. Come here now!" I yelled down to him from the second story. He hands Celesta over to Juvia and runs up to me.<br>"Lucy what's wrong?" He ask.  
>"It's Lena. She escaped and they don't know how. Gladius came and told me. She's out for revenge. What are we suppose to do?" I anwsered.<br>"Lucy, are you serious? How could she escape?" Natsu ask.  
>"We should of put her in her place when we had the chance. As long as she out there, we need to watch the twins carefully. She is planning revenge and she will go after the twins. You know that right." I explained.<br>"Yeah, I do. That means we have to be as cautious as ever." Natsu exclaimed.  
>"I knew my feelings were right a while back. I knew that something was wrong. Why didn't I believe in myself?" I say as I pick up Aurora. We walk back down the stairs and over to Juvia.<p>

~Natsu Prov~  
>We should of listen to Lucy when she felt a disturbance. I know I was being over protective before, but now I have a real reason to be.<br>"Natsu, what was that all about?" Erza ask.  
>"Lucy, to you want to tell them?" I ask.<br>"Sure, since we won't be able to keep it a secret." She answered.  
>"Lena escape the Spirit World and she after revenge on Lucy and I. Isn't perfect that we have kids now. So we're on high alert." Natsu explained. The guild grew quiet and Gramps came up to us.<br>"Child did you just say Lena escaped?" Gramps ask.  
>"Yep, she escape. Now as always, she wants to kill Lucy." Natsu exclaimed.<br>"What are you two going to do? How are you going to protect newborns?" Gramps ask once again.  
>"I wouldn't worry about the babies. They were born with the mark of the jewel. If they are in danger some spirits will cross over and protect them. Once they learn magic the mark will fade." Lucy explained as she shows them the mark. Gramps nods and walks away. I watch Lucy as she play with Aurora.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Quest  
>~Lucy Prov~<br>The kids slept peacefully in the infirmary with Evergreen watching them. While Mira, Laxus, Erza, Jellal, Wendy, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and I were all in Gramps office.  
>"What are we going to do about Lena?" Erza ask.<br>"Right now I'm not considering her a threat right now." I retorted. I lean against the wall and sort through my thoughts  
>"You should Lucy." Laxus said.<br>"I'm not worried about her. When she was in the Spirit World she lost her magic. So Laxus unless you know of Lena punishment shut up." I growled. Natsu came up beside me and gently rubs my face.  
>"Calm down Lucy, Laxus is super dense but you can be meaner to him." Natsu said he slowly calm me down. Then I feel a disturbance once again.<br>"Natsu, you feel that?" I ask.  
>"No. what is it?" Nast ask.<br>"Lucy what is it?" Mira ask. I feel the energy and it feels dark. I gasp. I ran out of the office with the other closely behind me. I walk in the infirmary and see Ever knock out and dark figures over the twins.  
>"Obsidian Spirits!" I hissed. I reach for my whip and keys. "Back away from them."<br>"Now why would we do that." Corvus retorted.  
>"Open Gate of Archer, Shooter, Sagittarius, Sagitta." I chanted as I extended my whip. "Now back away before they shoot." I ordered. They didn't back away. "Sagitti ice arrows, Sagittarius take down thoose crows." I commanded. They listened and attack, but they dodge every attack.<br>"Your pathetic Princess Lucy of the Stars." Kraken proclaimed. Natsu was about to help me but I stopped him.  
>"This is my fight. Its my duty to send them back to the Spirit World. Juvia I do need some water." I explained. Juvia proceded and gave me water. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius. Close gate of the shooter, Archer." I chanted. Aquarius as usaul was in a bad mood. "Aquarius I don't care if you in a bad mood or if you were on a date, but my kids are in danger. So grow up and get a better adittube and help me for once instead of being a big baby." I complained. The others gasp and Aquarius looks at me in awe.<br>"So little Lucy got backbone." Aquarius said. She looks at the spirits. "No one messes with the queen grandchildren." Aquarius yelled. I hurry and open Virgo gate.  
>"Virgo get Celesta and Aurora." I said. She runs through the spirits and gets the twins. "I have to lock their gates. Open Gate of the Twins, Gemini." I explained.<br>"Princess. You called." Gemini said.  
>"I need you to scan my moms mermories for the locking the gates spell. After you find it transfer it to my mind." I commanded. They watch as the spell entered my mind.<p>

~By order of the princess~

~Lock the gates of the Obsidian Spirits~

~Too much pain has been caused~

~Keep the gate lock until I destory the keys~

~My words have been said Now Lock~

A flash of purple and the spirits were gone. I fall to my knees. Keeping three golden gates are hard and then having another golden and jewel key come. It was tiresome. Mira and Juvia held the twins. Natsu came to me and help me up.  
>"Lucy, we didn't know how strong you've gotten." Jellal said.<br>"Yeah well. Wendy check on Ever make sure she hasn't had a miscary." I ordered. I lean on Natsu as I regain my strength. My tattoo's once again glow and I was regaining my stregth. "The black gates are own by Lena. Lena has the keys, but if a black gate can heal. So Lena has her magic back. She went after the twins. She's back..." I said, but I got cut off.  
>"Lucy, calm down. We can handle this." Erza reassured. A voice entered my head. "Come to the Celestial World." the voice whispered. A golden portal appeared. It called me to me. Natsu tightens his grip on my waist. I was able to wiggle out of it.<br>"Mom!" I exclaimed and ran through the portal. Natsu tired to stop me, but couldn't. He went through the portal with me. As soon as he went through it closed. We appeared in the conference room. "Mom, why did you send my portal for me?" I ask as mom welcome me with open arms.  
>"I heard my locking spell being used and we have a task for you." Mom anwsered. "Good your mate came too." She added.<br>"I locked the black gates for trying to hurt the twins. Now what is your task." I ask.  
>"Platinum keys needs a new summoner. Since your were successfully able to perform the locking spell. We would like you to find the platinu keys." Mom explained. I look at Natsu, then back at mom.<br>"How do I find them?" I ask.  
>"With this." She said as she attachs a platinum metal bracelet on my biceps, with key prints on it . "This will light up when you are close to a key." She explained. She open the portal and sent us threw. We ended up in the main guild hall. They were in attack positions.<br>"Juvia is gald Lucy back. The twins wouldn't stop crying." Juvia said as her and Levy handed me the twins.  
>"Thanks alot Juvia and Levy. They're just hungry. Natsu get the bottles." I said. Natsu handed me the bottles.<br>"So Lucy why did you go through that portal?" Gramps ask.  
>"Oh that. Mom called me to the Spirit World. Get gave me a quest as usual where I have to find the Platinum keys. She gave me these bracelets to find the." I said as the babies continued feeding.<br>"Lucy, here let me feed Aurora." Natsu said as he took her from my arms. I finish feeding Celesta and play with her while I continue the conversation.  
>"It still doesn't explain why you just rushed off." Laxus said.<br>"Sparky when you get called to a place that you love tell me, but until then get a mega life and stay out of mine!" I argued. Celesta started to cry and I gave her a binky. She stop crying. "You don't like it when someone annoys mommy. Now do you." I whispered to her.  
>"Wow Lucy you have guts to speak to Laxus like that." Bixlow said.<br>"Lucy ain't afraid to speak up." Natsu spoke up. I look at Natsu. He hasn't been talking much after he found out Lena was back.  
>"That's the most I've heard you say ash-brain." Gray chuckled.<br>"Yeah, I haven't heard you talk much lately either." I say as I hand Natsu Celesta and take Aurora back.  
>"I've just been thinking a lot. Bout Lena, us, the guild." Natsu anwsered.<br>"Flame-breath actually knows how to think." Gajeel said with his a surprise tone.  
>"Shut up metal face!" Natsu retorted. A bright light flashed and Gladius and Hydrus were back. I burst out. I hand Aurora to Erza.<br>"Okay, I've had it. Isn't it enough that I'm trying to find your keys? Why do you keep showing up? If it's about Lena I don't care. I have bigger issues than her." I blurted out.  
>"Princess we're sorry to disturb you, but it is about Lena." Gladius said.<br>"No thanks, dont want to hear it. Other news not Lena news." I said.  
>"Well we have other news. Its about the platinum keys. You'll find most of them with a act of courage. Thats all we can say though." Gladius explained.<br>"As you can see Gladius and Hydrus, I have two newborn babies. I've got a crazy sister, and I have another quest for your set of keys. Right now I care about is how to protect the twins and keep Lena away from them. If you have thing else to say, then don't. We are done here now." I yelled. Natsu put his hand on my shoulder. I sigh and took Aurora for Erza.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No Time for Each Other  
>~Lucy Prov~<br>Gramps agreed to watch Celesta and Aurora, while Natsu and I went out. We went to our hidden oasis. I lay on the grass as I watch Natsu set up our little campfire. We came at night. Natsu comes and lies down beside me.  
>"What have you been really thinking about?" I ask. He looks at me then sighs.<br>"I've been thinking about you." He anwsered. A small blush tints my cheeks. He pulls me closer to him.  
>"When did our lives get so complicated?" I ask again.<br>"When Lena showed up." Natsu retorted.  
>"Only time when its not, is when I'm with you." I whispered. Natsu responded by kissing me gently. He pulls away much to my dismay.<br>"I love you Lucy." Natsu whispered as he kissed my forehead.  
>"I love you too." I whispered back. He warms me up to his tempature. I can hear his heart beating fast. I put my hand on his heart. He captures my lips once again with a gentle kiss. It was cut short when she her a twig snap. We sat up real fast as we saw Orion approach us.<br>"Great, they're back." Natsu grumbled.  
>"Princess the jeweled mark made us past. There was an explosion at the guild. Bastet and Equuleus past through the gates to protect them. They are safe, but it wasn't any spirit. It was Lena." Orion explained. I look at Natsu and he gets up. He helps me up.<br>"Where's Equuleus and Bastet?" I asked. I hear a clicking noise and they appear. Bastet had the twins in her arms and she was badly damage. Natsu and I took the twins from her.  
>"Was anyone else hurt?" Natsu ask.<br>"We don't know. We saw some injured, but thats all." Bastet said. Once again Natsu and I look at each other.  
>"Bastet return. Orion I need you to protect the twins while me and Natsu go see whats up." I said. I hand over the twins and Natsu grabs my hand. We run to the guild hand in hand.<p>

~Natsu Prov~  
>We reach the guild and see a large chunk of it was blown up. Lucy summons Puella to heal some of the injured. The scent of blood was overwhelming. Lucy smelt it too and had problem keeping her balance. I keep her up and we sniff the air once again. A familiar scent hits the air.<br>"Lena!" Lucy hissed. She forgets everything and runs to the side of the guild thats not blown up. "I know you hear come out." I hear Lucy yell. I look at the injured guild memebers and see Gramps along with Wendy, Mira, Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Gray, and Elfman among the injured.  
>"Lucy, don't worry about her now. We have to help the others now." I yelled to her. She around and horror flashes in her eyes.<br>"Natsu!" She screamed as she ran back and pushed me down. I see that she had gotten hit. She grabs and side and curls up in a ball.  
>"Puella! Come here and help Lucy!" I yelled. I pull Lucy in my arms. Her head rested on my lap. Puella rushed over us. Pink energy surrounded Lucy. Puella hair floated as if she was putting all her energy into this one spell. Puella collapse after a few seconds and disappeared in a bright light. I hug Lucy in my arms. Her breathing came in short quick breaths. I fell like apart of myself was being ripped away from me. I hug her lifeless body. I should of taken that hit. I kiss her and it was like time slowed. A powerful energy blast came from us. I heard her breathing return to normal and her hand tightens around mine. She pulls back and looks around.<br>"Where am I?" She ask.  
>"We were helping the guild when you protected me from a attack." I anwsered.<br>"I couldn't let you get hurt. The shadow was about to kill you. I couldn't let you go, because I love you." She said. A single tear streaks down her face and wipe it away gently.  
>"I love you too." I whispered. I look at lucy and her arm bracelet flashed. A golden star flashes in her eyes. She gets up and turns to the guild. The guild memebers all stood up proud and tall with no one single scratch. Neiter did Lucy. The flashing on her wrist brighten with every step. A keys falls down in a sliver orb. She jump up and grab it. With one bright light flashed, she was on the ground with the key at her chest. Her eyes completely golden and in a trance look at the key.<p>

~Lucy Prov~  
>I jump up and grab the key. With a graceful landing, I went into a trance. The platinum key had two wings at the top with the constellation symbol. Towards the bottom look like a feather with a single star in it.<br>"Open gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus." I chanted. I platinum key shined and a beautiful horse landed. The pegasus had an amazing crystal white coat that shimmered in the moonlight. Angelic white wings that look almost transparent with shimmering lights dancing across them. With a soft velvet rose main and tail that curled and had a fishtail braids. I snapped out of the trance and took a step forward to the pegasus.  
>"I am Pegasus. Ruler of the clouds." The horse said. I look in amazement as the horse spoke. "A human found my key. That is something that no one has been able to do in a very long time." Pegasus explained. The guild took a few steps foward and Natsu came beside me.<br>"Why are you so familar? I've never meet you before, have I?" I ask. The horse nuzzled me and then spoke.  
>"We have never meet, but I do know of your mother princess." I horse spoke up. My magic power was draining and I could barely stand. "It's time to take my leave princess. See you in a while." Pegasus says as she disappears.<br>"Platinum spirits." I mummbled.  
>"I don't know what just happen, but I think we have Lucy and Natsu to thank." Erza said. I get a message from Orion as they came in.<br>"Return, I can't keep you out for much longer." I say as I feel on one knee. Natsu gets the twins while Juvia helps me up. I stare at the key in my hands.  
>"Who are earthland was that spirit?" Gray ask.<br>"Pegasus the Winged Horse. Can control the weather, and the wind. Married to the Unicorn and is Equuleus Mother." I anwsered. Where did this information come from. As one star glowed on my arm my magic slowly deplinished.  
>"Lucy are you okay? That had to be hard with that new spirit." Natsu ask with concern in his eyes. I nod and stagger a bit when I walk over to him. I slip the key on my keyring. Man I needed a new keyring or requip magic.<br>"Do you know what happen?" Gramps ask.  
>"Lena." I hissed. He scent was gone and the guild look fine and the huge chuck that was blown up was gone. We all walk into the guild. We set at our normal table and I put my head down. I hear a ring through my ears and purk up. My keys click and Virgo appeared.<br>"Princess, the queen has request me to give you this." Virgo said as she handed me silver whip with a star pendent on the side and a star crackle.  
>"It's a normal whip." I retorted.<br>"No, it isn't princess." Vigro said back. The whip lighted up and turn into a golden light with the 88 planets circling around it and blue crackling down the sides with stars dancing off of it. "The stars can explode and the blue crackles are blue lightning that shocks the opponent only on your will. This whip was made by the queen herself for you a very long time ago. It was named Lightning Blast Nebula after your future. No one has ever seen it, but it is in the history books with a legend behind it. Its one of the most powerful, but when you reach futher key sets this whip will not be powerful to help you." Virgo explained. I set the whip beside me and sighed. Requip magic was looking good right about now. I really like my whip now, then my mom gives me this whip. Oh well can't be help.  
>"Thanks Virgo." I mummbled and she disappeared.<br>"What's the legend?" Mira ask.  
>"Oh that. It was said a long time ago that blue lightning was stricking planets. While a powerful Nebula was increasing the lightning decided it would take it down, but it didn't work. The lightning was suck up into the Nebula and a silver orb floated down to earthland. In that orb, this silver whip had been made." I told.<br>"So the legend is true." Gray proclaimed.  
>"No the legend isn't true. My mom made this for me when I was young. I've only seen this once and then it disappeared along with her." I explained. Gramps pick up the whip and study it. I felt the urgue to take it from him, but I didn't bother. I yawned and took Aurora from Natsu. Gramps gave me the whip back. Nastu and I walk back home.<p>

~Next Day~  
>"Listen up brats, the GMG (Grand Magic Games) will becoming up in three months. We will have two teams. Fairy Tail A will be Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy as reserved. Fairy Tail B will be Cana, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, and Levy as reserved. Now you only have three months to train so you better leave now." Gramps said. I sighed. We would have to leave the twins with Gramps again. Natsu went up to ask Gramps for this favor. Which he was happy to do. Erza commanded us to go pack and then we were going to one of the beaches.<p>

~3 months Later~  
>It was time for the GMG. Gramps was coming towards us with Celesta and Aurora prop on his hips. I came running to them.<br>"They've gotten so big." I say as I take them from him and prop them on my hips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Courage  
>~Lucy Prov~<br>It was the same as last time, but this time Wendy didn't get hurt. I was happy that we were doing the Sky Labyrinth once again.  
>"last time we had to beat up people to get their maps. That won't work this time around though." Erza said.<br>"Then follow me. Open gate of the Compass, Pyxis. Pyxis can you find the exit for us?" I ask. Pyxis found the exit fast. Just when we were about to run the thing turned. I reach for my whip, not the one my mom gave, and swung over to the next platform. With everyone close behind me. "Open gate of the Pony, Equuleus. Everyone get one and hold on. Equuleus high speed golden hoof." I said. After that we took off. Equuleus is a one of the fastest ponies around, so she got us there fast. They didn't tell us what we placed though. I wasn't tired, I was just bored. Everything was the same.  
>"Okay everyone for the results you've all been waiting for." Mato said. "In 8th place team Quatro Cerberus!" Mato exclaimed. "In 7th place Lamia Scale, in 6th place Raven Tail!" Mato once again said. We all look at each other. How did Raven Tail become a illegal guild again. "Next in 5th place Fairy Tail B, then in 4th Mermaid Heel, in 3rd Blue Pegasus. Now the final teams. In second place, Fairy Tail A!" Mato said. We walk though the tunnel with our heads held high. We already knew who was im first. No other than Sabertooth. He explained the rules and all of that. Then he announce that the event will be Hidden. Gray decided to do this event again.<br>"Lucy, I'd like if you keep your dragon slaying magic a secret." Natsu whispered to me.  
>"I'll only use if I'm in serious danger, or they threathen to harm the twins. That goes for the Platinum key too." I whispered back. We watch as Gray is targeted for no reason. That same guy too. What was is nulpudding, or something like that. The game ended with SaberTooth winning once again.<br>"Next up the battle portion will be from SaberTooth Mina Jonethia, and from Fairy Tail A Lucy Heartfilia." Mato announced. Mina a bright blue hair that goes to her waist. Black tube top and a black mini skirt. A white knee hight boots and a white cloak with a single black flower in her hair.  
>"Be prepared to loose Lucy." Mina hissed. Something about her was weird. It's like I knew her.<br>"I'm not going to loose." I yelled back. The guest hostest was none other than Yukino . "Open gate of the Petal, Hare, Rose and Lepus." I chanted.  
>"As expected from you. Flower slice." Mina yelled.<br>"Rose Grass Cover, Lepus snowflake freeze." I ordered. We were able to dodge the spell.  
>"Lucy sliver spirits are amazing aren't they Yukino." Chapati Lola said.<br>"Sorry Chapati. Those aren't regular sliver spirits. They are Jeweled spirits." Yukino snapped back. Lepus snowflake freeze just caught her elbow, but nothing else. I grab my whip and try to hit her. My anger boiled.  
>"Little Lucy isn't that strong. I don't see why Natsu pick such a pathetic mate. Flower Dance." She yelled. The only people that know of Natsu being my mate is only the guild and a few outside people. Wait Lena.<br>"Lena!" I hissed. I took a few steps back. "Open gate of the shield, Scutum. Earth form." I ordered. I quickly activated Archive. I quickly send a message to the guild.  
>"What's this, Lucy Heartfilia using Archive. Thats not possible only Hibiki's family can." Chapati Lola said once again.<br>"Lucy past is really unknown, but if you heard what Mina said then Lucy Natsu mate. Have you seen the change in her apprence with all the stars." Yajima explained.  
>"Lucy use your other magic and spirit." Natsu yelled down to me. I smile and look straight ahead.<br>"Did you hear that? Lucy has another magic, and spirits. What other secrets does she have?" Chapati Lola ask.  
>"Star Dragon Roar." I yelled. The crowd gasp.<br>"Lucy Heartfilia is a dragon slayer." Chapati said.  
>"Fine if you want to do other magic I will too. Eletric downpour." Mina yelled. The attack didn't come towards me. It didn't show at all. I tried to sense it, but I couldn't. I saw a flash of light out of the corner of my eyes and Virgo and Libra were in the stands with the twins in their arms.<br>"What's this, two more of Lucy spirits appeared in the stand with two babies." Chapati.  
>"Virgo, Libra protect them!" I yelled. I look at Mina. She went after my kids. My anger was at its peek. "How dare you go after my kids." I yelled.<br>"Lucy-sama summon Pisces and Ophiuchus!" Yukino yelled.  
>"Open gate of the Paired Fish, Pisces. Go into your true form. Open gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus. Take Lena down." I yelled. Ophiuchus was taken down easily but Pisces stayed in until I had to close their gates. "Fine if you don't want to stay down then. Open gate of the Lion Cub, Lion, Shooter, Archer. Leo Minor, Leo, Sagitta, and Sagittarius." I yelled.<br>"Hello brother. Hello Sagittarius." Leo minor said.  
>"Take her down. I'm not using my dragon slayer magic." I said. They started attacking fast. "Virgo, will this whip do whatever I want?" I ask.<br>"Yes princess." Virgo yelled. I grab my silver whip and it lit up brighter.  
>"Mom you gotta help me with this. Mom bring Aries, Scorpio and Aquarius through the gate to protect the twins more." I whispered. With a bright flash they were with Virgo and Libra.<br>"How is Lucy doing this?" Yajima ask.  
>"They passed through the gate themselves, or by order of the queen." Yukino explained.<br>"Return Leo Minor, Leo, Sagitta, and Sagittarius. I'm ending this!" I yelled. I reach for the singular Platinum key. I threw it in the air and said, "Open gate of the Winged Horse, Pegasus. I need the most powerful storm you've got so my blue lightning will work." Pegasus swoop down and I jump on her. The crowd gasp.  
>"Lucy-sama has a Platinum key. Did her mother give it to her." Yukino tried to whispered.<br>"Yukino Platinum keys aren't real and Lucy mom is dead." Yajima retorted.  
>"Neither was Jeweled keys, but Lucy-sama has it. If you look closely at her whip doesn't it come from a legend." Yukino retorted back. "Her mom not dead either." She mumbled. My angry was taking me over. I needed to calm down. My stars were glowing. Pegasus storm was powerful and so the blue lightning help a lot to take her down.<br>"Yukino listen to me. Open your Scutum and form a lightning sheild around the stadium. Mina isn't Mina. She's actually Lena." I explained. I was hard for me to keep Pegasus gate opened. "Lets wrap this up Pegasus." I whispered to her. I extended my whip down and it hit Mina/Lena. She was down for the count after that. I needed some magic energy and fast. Pegasus sense my magic energy low and gave me some of her magic to eat. Her beautiful wings swoop down. She landed gracefully on the ground. I jump off her back and rub her neck. "Thank you Pegasus. You may return." I whispered.  
>"Do you wish for me to take Lena wih me?" Pegasus ask.<br>"No, but here take these." I said as I grab the Obsidian gate keys from Lena. With a silver flash she was gone. I fell on my knees and a few stars on my arms light up and I feel my strength returning. Fairy Tail A and B come out of the feild. Natsu scoops me up in his arms and twirls me.

"Lucy HeartFilia has won. With amazing spirits and strength. Plus those freaky star tattoo's who wouldn't fear her." Chapati said.  
>"Good job Princess. I knew you would be her." Yukino exclaimed. Oh no she let it slip. "Oops!" She mummbled.<br>"A princess. I would never see Lucy as a princess. Everything Mina said today was true. Natsu being her mate too. Is it true Yukino?" Chapati ask.  
>"It's not my place to tell. Only she will tell." Yukino retorted. The crowd started say 'tell us, tell us, tell us'. I look at Natsu and I look at the guild. Virgo was still here.<br>"Princess you don't have to if you don't want to. Your mom had the same problem. She let her secret out." Virgo whispered to me. I wanted to tell, but there was a part of me that didn't want too. I sigh. Well its no big deal anyways. I take one deep breath and then speak.  
>"Its true." I said. The crowd weren't silent.<br>"You heard it here today. Lucy Heartfilia is a princess." Chapati said. Natsu wraps his arms around my waist. Time froze once again, with only our guild memebers moving. Once again a silver orb falls from the sky. It floated down to my hand. It had a swan head at the top, then the constellation symbol. Towards the bottom it starts out as the wings of the swan. I went into that same trance again.  
>"Open gate of the Swan, Cygnus." I chanted. A bunch of swan feathers circled around this one space. As the feather died down a young girl stood there. She had fair skin, red ruby lips and crystal blue eyes. She has strawberry blonde hair in a ballerina bun. A corset tutu dress with pearls and diamond beading in the shape of snowflakes. A pair of light blue flats, and white swan wings on her back. She also has a light blue pearl necklace, a matching pair of earrings, and a feathered hair piece.<br>"Who woke me from my sleep?" She ask. She looks at me and the snickeres. "Your saying a human has awoken me. This is just a dream right. How could this pathetic human summon me." She bursted out. My anger boiled once again. Natsu sense my anger and started rubbing my back.  
>"Oh so this is Cygnus. I thought she was going to be an ugly swan, but I was wrong. She's a horrendous girl. Just because your a platinum spirit doesn't mean you can treat me in that manner. If you continue so help me I will bring my mom over here to yell at you." I retorted.<br>"Oh so now your ogin to run to your mommy, like I'm afraid of her." Cygnus argued back. A portal behind her opened and Pegasus and my mom stepped out of it.  
>"You should me." Mom said. Cygnus turn around. As soon as she saw mom she got on one knee. "Cygnus, didn't we have this problem last time you got a new summoner. Honestly I don't know why I just don't make you an Obsidian key already." Mom says as she hits her head.<br>"Queen Layla I'm sorry, if I knew she was your daughter I would never of been so..." Cygnus says but get cut off.  
>"Cygnus, your lucky I passed threw the gates instead of Andromeda. You need to learn that you're a spirit. We can't lounge around all day. We need to please our summoners, so grow up." Pegasus spoke up. Cygnus turn towards me and had her guard up, like she was waiting for me to hit her.<br>"Cygnus return. I will not hurt you. If I was my sister I would, but I'm not." I said as I walk towards her. As I approach her she hugged me.  
>"Thank you princess." Cygnus said as she disappeared in a flash of light along with my mom and pegasus. I kept Cygnus out for to long, because after she disappeared I fainted.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Few Days  
>~Natsu Prov~<br>Lucy been asleep for a while. That spirit totally wipe her out. I watch the twins crawl around Lucy infirmary bed. They despertly try and get on her bed. I pick both of them up and sit them on Lucy bed. They both start poking Lucy. She squirms a bit, but doesn't wake up. Aurora layes down beside Lucy, snuggling up close. Aurora was so adorable, and so was Celesta. Mira and Juvia burst through the door.  
>"Lucy still hasn't woken up yet?" Mira ask.<br>"No, she stirred a bit when the twins were touching her, but it wasn't enough to wake her up." I anwsered. Mira goes and feels her forehead.  
>"She's burning up." Mira said.<br>"Are you sure. Hold on let me feel." I said as I felt Lucy head. This wasn't normal. It was like my body tempature. "Mira feel one of the twins. You say Lucy has a fever, but she's at my normal body tempature." I explained. Mira feels both Aurora and Celesta.  
>"They're both the same tempature." Mira said.<br>"Well my magic does flow threw Lucy, so maybe its my magic." I said. Mira picks up a washcloth and dips it in ice cold water. She sits it on Lucy head. Lucy hand moves to her head and she removes the washcloth.  
>"I hate anything cold." Lucy gummbled. She was sitting up until she saw the twins curled up at her side. "How long have I been alseep?" She ask.<br>"For three days. Some of then though of were dead, but if it wasn't for my connection with you were knew you weren't. That spirit totally wipe you." I explained. Lucy yawned again. "Twins have been crying for you those whole three days." I added.  
>"Cute aren't they. That was a good sleep. I wish I slept like that more." She giggled.<br>"Oh no your not. Your not sleeping for another three days. I couldn't stand it. You just laying there looking dead. Off that, I think one of the twins are showing magic, but I'm not sure." I said.  
>"Why do you think that?" She ask.<br>"Mira came in here and felt your forehead. When she did that you were my normal tempature. I haven't touch you, but the twins were. I think it might be Aurora, but it could be Celesta." I explained.  
>"How are they showing magic at such a young age? Wait it should be expected. I showed magic at a early age too. I'm sure you did too. Plus they have the celestial dragon mark, on top of that the mark of the jeweled." She said. Aurora pops her head up and pokes Lucy. Lucy gently rubs her back.<br>"They've been doing that all week." I whispered.  
>"Wouldn't surpise me. I am their mother. What happen after I fell asleep?" She ask.<br>"Well were winning, until the Naval battle. Wendy played for us and well Minerva beat her like she did you. She said no matter how strong you think you've gotten, theres no way you can beat her. Then dropped her and Gray caught her. She said that she will pick the weakest off first, then come for you." I explained. Lucy face grew pale.  
>"Is she okay?" Lucy questioned.<br>"Yes and no. Her life isn't in danger thanks to Chelia, but most of her wounds haven't healed. We only had one healer so that didn't help much." I said.  
>"That makes me mad. I want to beat Minerva badly now." She mummbled.<br>"Maybe you will get your chance. It was in the line up for you to fight her. So you have a chance." I said. A smirk lights up her face. I went to her bed and scoop up the twins. I set them down and help Lucy up. I feel her power radiating off her. Thats my girl, I thought.

~Lucy Prov~  
>Natsu and I walk out of the infirmary. I couldn't wait for my fight. I wanted to destroy Minerva. She just went after Wendy for no reason. We walk to out stands and I see Erza, and Gray looking down. Erza turns around and faces me.<br>"Ah Lucy, I see your awake. How are you feeling?" Erza greeted.  
>"Never better after I found out I have to fight Minerva." I remarked. I lean against the rail and watch the fight. It was Hibiki vs Risley. As expected, Risley won. I was ready for my fight.<br>"Okay for a long waited battle. Minerva of Sabertooth and Lucy of Fairy Tail. Sadly I don't think Lucy has woken up yet." Chapati said. Minerva walk out on the field and I jump out of the stands. "Never mind folks. Lucy is here. Lets see her magic once again." Chapati added.  
>"So Lucy acutally decided to wake up. Well this is a fight your not going to win. I was hoping Lena would of taken you out by now, but I get to do that myself." Minerva snickered.<br>"Yeah you and your pathetic magic is going to beat me. One thing I know is, that I'm going to destroy you for hurting my friends." I said. Minerva came straight at me. She started punching and kicking, luckily I was able to dodge it. I grab Orion, Aqulia, and Puella key. "Orion show her your Territory magic, Aqulia protect Puella, and Puella sharp love." I ordered. Minerva had some problems keeping up with Orion, but she took them all out. I reach down for more keys, but Minerva took them.  
>"Can't fight with out them. Well too bad. I think I know someone who would want them more." Minerva teased. I grab the Lightning Blast Nebula. I started fighting with it for a while.<br>"Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with my keys." I yelled. I hit her and she drops my keys. I reach for them with my whip. "Open gate of the Heavenly Scales, Paired Fish, Libra and Pisces. Gravity Change and True Form. Make sure theres a lot of water on the feild before you leave." I said. Minerva was pushed on the ground and Pisces was sending water all around her. I close Pisces gate, but left Libra opened. "Open gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius." I chanted.  
>"I was on a date you fool." Aqurius yelled. I sigh. I closed Libra gate and open Scorpio's. Minerva was able to dodge all their attacks and send them back.<br>"You still hide behind your spirits." Minerva yelled. Fine, if she wanted me to show my true strength, then I will. I take the two Platinum keys off the ring. I put them in my pocket.  
>"Fine I will fight without them. Here catch Erza." I yelled as I threw my keys to her. I watch as Minerva circles me. I just close my eyes and concentrate. I hear her say her spell under her breath. I jump up just in time to dodge in. "Star Dragon Nebula Beam." I said as a mixture of golden, and purple magic shot threw my hands. She dodge it by a hair. How can I beat her. Only one of my spells can beat her and both the Platinum Spirits can too. What should I do? She hits me with one of her serval attacks. It threw me against the wall and crashed down to the ground. A flash happens and Lupus, and Taurus pasted threw the gates.<br>"So you still fight me with those tools." Minerva yelled. I knew that I was going to loose control. I push them back. They respone and go back. I struggle to keep myself in check. If I let go and enter princess form, I won't have any control. I may be my most powerful in that form, but I can't control myself. I held back my magic power.  
>"Lucy, let go!" Natsu yelled. He didn't need to say anymore. I let the magic flow once again. Dust flew around me as the instense power surrounded me. A bright light surrounds my body, and in a instance, I was my true self.<br>"It's good to be back. I see she left me a pipsqueak of an opponent. Fine if she release me for this pathetic girl, then I will fight her." I shouted. The crowd gasp.

~Natsu Prov~  
>Lucy let go. She's most powerful when she does. Man is she scary too.<br>"Are you a idoit Natsu. You know she can't control her princess form." Erza said. I lean against the rail and watch Lucy.  
>"She got it. It will be good for her too." I retorted. "Good for me too." I mummbled under my breath. Lucy comes straight at Minerva knocking her back into the wall.<p>

~Lucy Prov~  
>"Oh poor Minerva. You have nothing. Your lucky I have control over myself or you would be dead." I said. I walk forward with my whip in my hand. I don't hit her with my whip on purpose.<br>"Did Lucy awaken a demon within her?" Jenny ask. Minerva quivered on the ground as I walk closer. "Demon Lucy is what we should call her!" Jenny exlaimed. I hear the whispers of the crowd and see the guild staring at me in awe. I smirk.  
>"Minerva didn't you say that you would be knocking me on my butt, but the tables have turn, haven't they. Sadly, I can't win this way. I'll be more powerful than you'll ever be, but if I finish you like this my heart will turn as dark as night." I explained as my form faded and I was back to normal.<br>"Your pathetic as ever Lucy." Minerva yelled as she attack me. I flew back and hit the wall. As the air being knock from me I gasp for breath. I grab a key from my pocket. I threw it in the air.  
>"Open...Gate...of...the...Swan... Cyngus." I said in between breaths. Dozens of white feathers swirl in one area. As they died down Cyngus appeared. Looking at herself in the mirrior she spoke.<br>"I see you still wake me up while I'm sleeping, but no worries. Who do I need to beat." Cyngus said as she put down her mirrior. I pointed to Minerva as my breath return. "Understood." She spoke as she twirled forward.  
>"What, is this a joke. You send a ballerina after me." Minerva proclaimed.<br>"She's no ballerina." I whispered. Cyngus stop and starred at Minerva is angry in her eyes.  
>"So I'm fighting an ugly, talentless witch." She yelled.<br>"Oh please, your a dancer not a fighter." Minerva said.  
>"I thought the same thing too." I mummbled. I see in the corner of my eye, Natsu laughig. I smile. "Cyngus dance routine number one." I yelled.<br>"With pleasure. Icicle Water Palus." she chanted. Cyngus danced in Swan Lake as her spell got stronger and stronger around us. Finally the spell went off and hit Minerva down. She was done. After being beaten that bad, there was no way she was getting back up.  
>"You haven't beaten me yet." She hissed. Her spell came again and almost hit my leg. I couldn't hold Cyngus out much longer. I had to close her gate. Just then Minerva collapsed. I walked off. this fight was over.<p>

**after long awaited platinum star is back. My laptop is finally fix and Platinum Star is to be continues **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Into the Platinum  
>~Lucy Prov~<br>I walk back to Natsu and smile. I prop myself on the balcony. Natsu places his hands on my hips.

"How did you like being the princess?" Natsu asked.

"Its amazing being her. It will be even better for you." I whispered. He grinned.

"Oh would you two get a room." Gray yelled breaking us out of our trance.

"Juvia not giving you anything lately doesn't surpise me." I proclaimed. Gray face turned red. I heard my keys clank and looked in the corner of my eye and saw Leo and Leo Minor. "Hello Leo's." I said.

"Princess your mother had told me to deliever this message. The Obsidian Keys have been unsealed. We don't think it was Lena. Right now Lena is being watch by Lady Andromeda." Leo said.

"Okay. We know this I felt them unseal a long time ago. They've been unsealed since Lena escaped." I said calmly.

"Lady Andromeda just recieved word today of their unsealing though." Leo Minor whined.

"Hun I'm sorry, but this has been known for awhile. Whoever gave that message to her should of gave it to her alot sooner." I turn my head and look at them. "Go back and tell my mother that I knew this, and that I don't need a play by play or Lena. I don't really want Lena drama right now."

"As you wish Princess." They said as they disappeared.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on them?" Erza asked.

"No its apart of a plan. Yeah you were absent for that meeting. With Jellal I think." I said. She nodded. "Anyways isn't tomorrow the ceromony?"

"Yeah when were crowned the winners and everyone else is loser." Wendy came out of the hall. I went to her side and hugged her.

"Wendy you shouldn't be out of bed." I said.

"I'm fine Lucy. Cheria has been healing me since that day." She reassured me. Something had change in Wendy, but I didn't let it bother me. I got my keys back.

"Lucy you want to go back to the hotel?" Natsu whispered.

"You read my mind." We started to walk away and to the hotel, but Erza stopped us.

"You two have to stay and watch. Not any of that nonsense." Erza ordered.

"No thank you, because I'll assure that we won't be the only ones doing that 'nonsense' tonight." I talked back to Erza. I talk back to Erza. I really talked back to Erza. I've never done that before.

"If you forget your parents. The only parents in the guild." Erza added.

"How did that happen anyways?" Gray asked.

"You see Gray when a daddy and a-" Gray stopped Natsu.

"I know that. I just thought that Lucy wouldn't gotten pregnant for a while. Then she sudddenly pregnant." Gray corrected himself.

"Your right I never wanted to get pregnant until I knew Lena was far away from me and my family. The mark played a part in that." I said.

"When a dragonslayer or dragon marks its mate. The dragons natural instince kick in. The mark isn't complete when you mark her/him. You have to mate." Natsu said.

"At that time I had just switch birth control and then I got pregnant. There's the story. The moral of the story don't switch birth control when your mate a dragonslayer." I completed the story. They laughed. Wendy was blushing hard in the corner. "Wendy you have nothing to worry about. You still have another good eight years ahead of you, until you feel the urge of wanting a mate." I patted her head. She blushed even a deeper red.

"Its not like she hasn't heard it before. She livies in Fairy Hills for pete sake." Erza defended her. "My question is how does Levy get Gajeel in and out of Fairy Hills everyday?" Erza asked.

"That's a funny story that involves me. So she comes up to me one day and asked if I can help her with Virgo to make a tunnel. Since Levy lives on the first floor she asked if I could make a tunnel from her room to before the gates of Fairy Hills. At that time she started to change her room alot. Most of her books gone, got a bigger bed yad yad yad. I didn't even know what I was doing this for. That was until that night I saw Gajeel enter the tunnel. I got the legist of it then." I finished my story. They laughed.

"How did we not suspect that?" Erza was crying she was laughing so hard. My keys shined again. No one appeared. Weird it was only the platinum keys too.

"Weird." I mummbled. Picking up the keys I studied them. They were continuing to shine. This is weird.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. They're just shining. I can't bring them out. I'm to magically drain." I said.

"What about going into the key?" Gray said. I gasp. It was forbidden to go into a key.

"Gray its forbidden to go into a key. They key itself is like a seal. Usually when summoners go in, they don't come back." Natsu tighten his grip on my waist.

"That's stupid." Gray mummbled.

"It's a rule. If I'm caught breaking the rules its would be terrible for me." I said. I slipped the key in my skirt pocket and ignore the burning sensation it was giving me.

~Three Hours later~  
>We put the twins asleep two hours ago and took them to the hotel. We went with the guild to the bar and party. I was trying to stay as sobber as I could, but I was hard. Everyone was getting drunk. Erza was especially, and man was she scary. Next thing I know I'm being pushed up against a wall by Natsu and him kissing me. The guild was cheering, and I was enjoy it. Trust me. I got myself off the wall and Natsu on it. I was taking control, and one thing he doesn't like is when he's not. It was hard for him to get me back on my back, since we were both so strong. We break the kiss off for a second. I notice Mira and Laxus making out on the bar. I went back to the kiss. I wrap my legs around Natsu waist and grind against him.<p>

"You wanna take this back to the hotel?" Natsu asked in a husky tone. Before I could reply the door was kicked open. It was Lisanna. The guild fell silent. I seprated from Natsu. What did she want?

"Lisanna what do you want?" Mira asked. Mira was the most sobber out of all of us. Something was off here. My two keys startd to burn again. I had enough magic power to bring over one. Two spirits passed over. Puella and Rose. Not Leo Minor surpisingly. They stood infront of me. Next thing I know is Lisanna trying to attack. Puella sprinkled something in the air. All the guildmates perked up. They weren't drunk anymore.

"Jesus Lucy don't you know how to answer a call from a platinum key?" Rose asked. I looked at the situation.

"Lisanna stop this at once." Master called out. You could tell no one was drunk any more.

"I've been magically drained for the past two hours. I couldn't bring them over if I wanted too.

"Well since were here. Go into the Platinum key. Lisanna isn't in her body at the moment. The obsidian spirits are using her as an anchor. Only one spirit can bring them out and that's a Platinum." Puella said as she keeped Lisanna/obsidian spirits back.

"You need to find her key and then bring her key out. Either that or they won't stop till they kill you." Rose finished.

"Lucy we'll watch you body while your in the key." Erza said. I unclip my keys are my waist and hand them to Natsu.

"If Rose or Puella falls replace them. Star with the jeweled and build up to Gold. I'm trusting you." I kiss his check. He nodded and attack Lisanna. I sat behind my spirts. Placing the two keys infront of me, I start to meditate. Please let me come back.


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7: Sealed~  
>~Lucy Pov~<p>

I was in this new world. Everything was foggy. I could barely see my own hand. I heard whispers.

"Human. Human. Human." Over and over again the whispers continued to get louder.

"Stop I am no human! I am Princess Lucy." The whispers stopped and the path was paved for me. I still couldn't see. I had to trust the key. I created a ball of stars and used it as light. I heard and a growl and hurried up. Who was I looking for? "Hello I'm looking for a platinum spirit to help me." I shouted. I heard a giggle and ran towards it. "Don't run I wont hurt you."

"I know you won't, but I want to have some fun. I've been stuck in this key for far too long." It was a girl.

~Natsu Pov~  
>I hope Lucy gets back too. We're down four jeweled keys. The guild was trying there best, but ten obsidian spirits are in Lisanna's body. The guild doesn't know how to fight spirits, but I do. While Lucy was pregnant she taught me many ways to defeat a spirit.<p>

"Aura control!" I chanted. My aura coated my arms and legs. The two spirits fell once again and I switch them out. "Your opponent is me."

"Looky here. We've got an Aura wizard." Their voices was all one.

"Natsu be careful." Erza warned.

"You shouldn't worry about me. If you haven't noticed I'm the only one with the abilites to even land a hit on them." I yelled to her. Lisanna and I start attacking each other. Aura in its purest form is like thousands of little blades. I kicked and pucnh her, but she either dodge or blocked. When she blocked my attacks it would draw her blood.

"Would Lucy hurry up." Gray whined.

~Lucy Pov~  
>"Please help me. The obsidian spirits have taken over one of my old friends body." The little girl just giggled.<p>

"Not all fo them have. Not even the cursed spirits have been let out yet." The girl continued to run from me. I was getting mad. I unhook my whip and grab ahold of her leg with it.

"You know I don't like games of chase. I have two twin babies. I play enough games." I hissed. I yanked her back to me. When I saw her appearance I gasped. It was Vulpecula. "Vulpecula. You became a platinum spirit." I gasp.

"Lucy its you. I haven't seen you since you were five." Vulpecula untangled herself from the whip and hugged me. She had the appearance of a teenage girl. Long alburn hair that waves, dark purple eyes, and freckles under her eyes. Bangs sweeped across her forehead and covered part of her eyes. Hazel ears sat ontop of her head, and a bushy tail with a white strip. She wears a reavealing light purple dress that's off the shoulder, with an orange flower. A silk belt wrapped around her waist, and a long turquoise necklace hands from her neck. A turquoise and light blue bracelet is wrapped tightly around her ankle. She wore no shoes.

"I see you still play games. And you wear the bracelet I got you after all these years." I inquire.

"Of course I would silly. You are my best friend. I see you've change alot too. Not the same little five year old I see."

"I have change, but we can talk about what's been going on these last few years. I need your help. I was told by the jeweled that you could help drive the obsidian spirits back out of someone. Will you help me?" I asked. She nodded.

"I can, but I can't leave. When Platinum spirits are newborns, they'e sealed in the key for their powers to mature. Most of us have more than one power. Which you can figure I have more than two. I've only mastered light, and mist. I've been working on fire for five years now." She explained.

"I can bring you out of here. Since you've been in here since I was five you don't know that I'm the princess. Come with me." I held my hand out to her and she galdly excepted it. I opened my eyes and saw the situation. Natsu had activated Aura Control. Good. Vulpecula was sitting next to me. She opened her eyes and smirked. I pick the two keys up and stood up. Vulpecula stood up and Lupus, and Leo Minor disappeared. Natsu turned around and saw me and Vulpecula. He smiled, but got kicked by Lisanna. My anger boiled and Vulpecula noticed. I rush to Natsu side. The obsidian spirits was to focused on Vulpecula to notice me.

"Hello darkness, be vanquished by my light." She said. A blinding light came from Vulpecula chest and hit the obsidian spirits back.

"Hello Light. Until next time, we will have a better body to fight you." The spirits left Lisanna's body, making her fall to the ground.

"Lucy you can thank me by taking my key. We have much to talk about." She said. The guild stared at her in awe. She flipped her hair and said, "It's not nice to stare."

"Lucy who's the spirit." Erza asked. I helped Natsu up before I answered.

"Vulpecula the Fox. I've known her since I was five. You guys can call her Fiona." I explain while I take care of Natsu cuts. I sighed in relief. "Are you okay? You scared the shit out of me." I asked. He twirled a stand of my hair around his finger.

"I scared you. You scared me. I didn't know how long you were going to be in there." He said, his eyes filled with relief and worry.

"Oh would you two get a room." Gray grunted.

"Juvia still not giving you anything. Jesus Juvia can't you do something to make him shut up." I hissed. The guild chuckled. "We'll talk later. I need to speak with Vulpecula." I said. He kissed me gently and then walked off.

"Who is he? He is hot as fuck." Vulpecula said, and I growled.

"He is my mate." I said. Her eyes widden.

"Oh he's a dragon slayer. Oh dear. Oh dear." She said.

"Let me recall my year for you." I told her of my past years. Me thinking of mom being dead. To Lena, and the jeweled keys. Then finding mom alive, and Natsu marking, and getting pregnant.

"So your a mother now. Woah. Little Lucy all grown up." She ruffled my hair and I growled. I put down my empty beer bottle and got up.

"Yep. I love them to death. They should be waking up for there nap any minute now. So I have to go take care of them. I'll see you next time." I was about to walk away when she stopped me.

"I hope you know I didn't leave you by choice. I had to leave. I had to be sealed into my key so I wouldn't hurt anyone. It was so hard to let you go, but I had too. You were like my little sister. Thats why I kept the bracelet you gave me. Here take my key. You unsealed me. I don't want to go back to that place. I have so much to catch up on. Especially with my cousins." She handed me the platinum key. It had her constellation symbole. At the top of the key was a fox tail and the bottom was ears.

"That's right. Leo Minor and Leo are your cousins. Take care." She left with a smile. Natsu kissed the side of my neck.

"Hey we have to get to the twins." I whisper.

"Just a little longer like this." He whisper on my neck.

"We can have our fun once we take care of them." I said. He smiled and nodded. We left the bar and walk to the hotel. A we suspected the twins were up and crying. I went to Celeste while Natsu went to Aroura. I hummed and rock Celeste and she calmed down. Natsu feed Aroura. They were both asleep. We put them back in the cribs. "Watching you take care of the kids makes you look sexy." I winked. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I snuggle into his chest.

"Your adittude makes you sexy." His hot breath tickled my ear. I look up at him and kiss me. His tongue invaded my mouth as we fought for dominance. He won. He lifts me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His mouth left mine as his kissed down my neck. I moan and he nips at my skin lightly. He backs us on the bed. I flip us so he's on his back. I smirk. I unzip his shirt slowly. He growled. I kissed him lightly to make him stop. I worked on his neck next. He growled and flipped us over. My shirt was off in one swift motion.

"I'm not in the mood for games Lucy." He growled. I had gotten him arroused. Good. He kissed me. He hand my wrist pinned so I couldn't flip us over. He was extremely sexy when he dominated.

~Three hours later~

I trace circles lazily on his chest. Natsu was purring. I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't.

"I heard your growl when Vulpecula called me hot." He said. I grunted.

"Hmmmm. She has a track record of going after guys she thinks is hot. I just warned her that if she went after you I would kill her. Just letting her know what is mine." I kissed him. His hands got to my waist and hold me.

"I love it when you call me mine." He whispered.

"Same." I whispered. I grunted again. I could hear everyone in the building.

"You hear them too. Great." Natsu said. I rolled over on my stomach.

"I hate hearing everyone." I hissed. He rubbed my back.

"I know you do, because I do. Just put a sound barrier up." He whispered. Uggg I really didn't want to use magic. I flicked my wrist and my golden barrier molded on the walls. I couldn't hear anyone now. I smiled. Natsu kissed down my neck and my back. I giggled. "Now we can get some sleep." He whispered. I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I lay my head on his chest. I soon fell alseep.

~Few Hours Later~

Natsu and I woke up to pounding on the door.

"Natsu, Lucy you two better be awake and at it this instance." Erza yelled. I grunted. Natsu didn't make move. We were both confortable. Erza opened the door. "Lucy, Natsu get off your lazy assses." Erza walked to the edge of the bed. Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel stood at the doorway. Erza flipped the mattress making us fall off the bed. I growled. Natsu and I was both naked. That didn't bother us though. The twins started to cry.

"Are you serious Erza. Now I have to put them back to bed. They were going to sleep almost all day too." I whined. I slipped on my underwear and bra and walked over to the twins. I look at the people in the doorway. "You didn't stop her." I hissed.

"Juvia thinks Lucy should put on some clothes." Juvia said.

"Juvia, you guys walked into our room. What do you expect." I snapped back. Natsu tossed me his shirt and I slipped it on. I picked up Aroura and got her a milk and feed her. Natsu took care of Celeste. "Please leave so I can get change." I said. The nodded and left. I lay Aroura back in her crib. I get my clothes on and brushed my hair up. Natsu zipped up his vest, and put his combat boots on.

"We have to get going Luce." Natsu had Aroura proped on his hip. I nodded and picked up Celeste.

"I wish Erza wouldn't do that to us every morning." I whined.

"You and me both. When we get back home, we're just going to have an us day. We'll leave the twins with master. Erza won't bother us." He offered.

"I'd love that." I said. We made it to the balcony where the guild was sitting. Erza looked pissed off at us.

"You two finally showed up." Laxus commented.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling you two just showed up too." I said. Mira blushed comfirming my feeling.

"Lucy, you and Natsu just need to learn to balance out your love life." Levy commented.

"Levy I'm going to tell you this once. Dragon hearing." I said. She shut her mouth tight. We sat down. Aroura and Celeste played with my hair. The ceremony was lame. The guild doesn't get congradulated, only the guild master.

"Now will Queen Layla, Princess Lucy, Princess Hisui E. Fiore, King Fiore, Queen Shagotte, and Princess Carla please come to the feild." The anouncer said. This was weird. My mother here. Handing Celeste to Master, I changed forms and jumped off the balcony. There was something off here. King Fiore and Princess Hisui were confused as well. A celestial portal opened and mother walked through. Something was definaly off here. Carla and Shagotte flew down here.

"What's going on here." King Fiore yelled.

"Just your demise." The anouncer said. Voices were combined. Obsidian spirits. A barrier started to form around us. I ran trying to escape the barrier. I was so close, but I couldn't make it. The barrier closed and I slammed into it.

~Natsu Pov~  
>"Lucy." I yelled. The guilds jumped down and started hitting the barrier. With every attack we heard a scream from the barrier. We were hurting them.<p>

"Stop!" Master yelled. The guilds stopped. "Your hurting them."

"I'm taking control of this situation. I've got the most experience with spirits. We can't get them out. Only Lucy can. We have to wait for her." I yelled.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" The guilds yelled.

"Yes, this barrier is made purely of Celestial spirit magic. Since Lucy, Layla, Princess Hisui, and King Fiore use Celestial Spirit magic were hurting them. Queen Shagotte and Carla can see the future and that comes Celestial Spirits, so were hurting them too. We have to wait." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trapped

~Lucy Pov~

I bite down on my nail. How do we get out if here?

"Your the Celestial magic experts, can't you get us out of here?" King Fiore shouted.

"That's no way to talk to a queen. A queen that has far more magic power than half of Fiore." Mom said. I sat down. I dropped my princess form.

"Mother what about Constellation Starlight." I suggested.

"No that spell will just bounce off the barrier." Mom said.

"Shagotte you have preminitions, can you see what's going on?" Carla asked.

"No, this barrier blocks my powers." Shagotte answered.

"Okay I'm dragging the spirits into this now. Back up now." I said. I get all the jeweled keys together and summon them.

"Hello Princess. What do you need us to do for you today?" Lepus asked.

"I would love for someone to help me destory this barrier." The ten spirits bowed to mother and started attack the wall. One by one the were sent back to the spirit world by their own spells. I screamed. I felt their pain.

~Natsu Pov~

I heard Lucy scream. I clench my fist and bite my left cheek.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like Lucy." Levy announced. The guilds all stood together. No one made a sound.

"Yes I did, and it was Lucy. I want to tear apart every obsidian there is right now." I hissed. Aura surrounded me as I approached the barrier. I attacked the barrier. Aura didn't work.

"Now, now Aura mage that won't work." The spirits said. I growled. I ran to the body they were inhabiting. Milliana pulled me back with her cat tail ropes though. The aura faded away because of those damn ropes.

~Levy Pov~

Poor Natsu. Going crazy because his mate was being hurt. Gajeel grip on my waist tightened.

"Its okay." I whispered. Even though Gajeel tries to act like he's big and bad, he's not. He's really kind and gentle.

"Even though I hate the pyro idoit, I feel sorry for him. We can't stand it when our mates are getting hurt. Lucy getting hurt every moment she's in there and that's causing him pain." Gajeel whispered. I place a hand on my stomach and smile. Your father isn't that bad little one. I haven't told Gajeel I was pregnant yet. Actually I haven't told anyone. Gajeel looks down at me and I drop my hand.

"I know. It hurts me when I know your hurting." I said. He kisses my head.

"Has your stomach been hurting you?" He asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because lately you've been throwing up, and eating way to much. Not normal for you babe." He says as he slightly rubs my stomach. I frown. I look up at him.

"No I'm not sick. I'm pregnant." I whispered. His eyes grew wide.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"You know what I said. Dragon hearing. I'm pregnant with our child." I repeated once more. He was at a lose of words.

"You have a baby growing inside you." He said. I nodded. "It has our DNA." He said. I nodded. "I'm going to be a father. Your going to be a mother. Oh my gosh." He said. I nodded.

"I know. It was a shock to me too. I'm scared to be a mother, but then I look at Natus and Lucy. I see that they have so much joy because of Celeste and Aroura. Evergreen expecting, and Juvia." I said.

"I'm happy, but I don't know if I'm going to be a good father." He said. I place my hand on his face.

"Your going to be a great father." I reassured.

~Lucy Pov~

I banged on the barrier. I was getting restless.

"Lucy calm down." Carla said.

"I can't. If you didn't know my babies are out there." I whined. I grunted and sat back down. "Oh my gosh. Try Virgo Lucy." Carla shouted.

"Not going to work. This is a celestial barrier. Celestial barriers are a full circle. No way of gettin out from underneath." Mother said.

"Let me think. I have three platinum keys. One that has dancing as her magic, one that has storms, and the last one who has darkness, mist, and fire. Which one can help mother?" I asked.

"Most likely none. The only one that can help would be Cepheus the King." Mother said.

"Then get that spirit over here." King Fiore ordered. Mother growled.

"You don't order me around king. You are a novice at magic. Need I remind you I'm the queen. I didn't get position for being weak." She hissed.

"Father, Queen Layla can't bring a spirit over because of this barrier. Right." Princess Hisui. Mother nodded.

"I'm summoning the gold now." I said. I plunge Taurus key in the ground. He bowed. "Get that barrier down." I said. As soon Taurus hit the barrier he dissappeared in gold dust. i flipped through my key ring.

"You should really learn to use requip Lucy." Carla said.

"Because that's totally the subject of- Oh my gosh Gemini. Fucking Gemini. Mother Gemini can chane into Cepheus!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but Gemini can't change into the Platinum keys." Mother said.

"Then I have another idea. Open gate of the lion." The blinding light came.

"Hello Princess, what do you need help with today?" He asked.

"Loke go back, then come back, but come back with Cepheus." I ordered. He bowed and left.

"Oh my gosh that's genusis Lucy." Princess Hisui said.

"It could work." Mother said. A bright light flashed and Leo appeared again. We sighed that didn't work. Then another light flashes and Cepheus appears. Cepheus takes the appearance of a eighteen year old man. He has messy black hair, and piercing orange eyes. He wears a black v-neck shirt, with a navy jacket that white fur on the cuffs, and the hood. Black dress pants, with checkered suspenders handing from the sides, and black combat boots. A red crown sits on his head, and two rings on each hand.

"Hello my Queen. This is your daughter, how lovely is she." He wraps a arm around my waist. I growled.

"Sorry, I have a mate." I grab his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"I would advise you not to touch Lucy." Mother said. I dropped his hand.

"Yes your magesty. What would you like me to do?" He asked.

"We want to you to open the barrier." King Fiore said.

"I don't take orders from you." He hissed.

"Father you don't rule over the spirits. You can't control him." Princess Hisui said.

"I rule over all beings." He mummbled.

"No you don't. King Fiore, I'm not afraid to call war on Fiore." Mother hissed.

~Natsu Pov~

We saw lights flashing. We heard yelling. We heard screaming. The guilds turned around and saw Lena.

"Step aside boys." Lena said.

"No." I hissed.

"If we don't get them out soon, then mother will wage war on Fiore." She said.

"How do you know this?" Master asked.

"Like all spiritual entities, and users we can hear inside the barrier. Don't bother asking Yukino she isn't strong enough to hear inside the barrier. That girl was barely strong enough to open two gates." Lena said.

"What is going on in there?" Grey asked.

"Mother is going to declare war on Fiore. If we don't get her out of there she will. If war happens, Lucy will have to leave Earthland with her allies and live in the celestial world until the war over. The war shouldn't last long because the Celestial spirits are far more powerful than any normal wizards. Plus we have control over the elements. If that happens this world will be over and the celestial spirits will rule. If and when this happens anyone who uses Celestial spirit magic on earthland will be banished." Lena explained.

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked.

"This wouldn't be the first time Celestial spirits went to war. Back when Mavis was alive she fought against the Celestial army. Fiore and Celestials were at odds, in the end it came to the draw. Fiore and Celestial bond forever broken. If war happens no one can stop it." Lena said.

"I swear Lena if your lying to us I won't hesitate to kill you. Go save Lucy." I hissed. She went to the barrier and placed her hands on it.

"Lena! Stop this! Lena." THe obsidian spirits yelled.

~Lucy Pov~

Cepheus wen to the barrier and places his hands on it. The barrier started to glow and disappear. It started to lift. We save Lena on the other side bringing the barrier up now. Mother went to her.

"Lena what are you doing here?" Mom asked.

"Saving the Celestial world from another war." Lena said. I saw Natsu behind Lena. I ran past Lena and to Natsu.

"Oh my God. Natsu." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said. He gives me a confused look.

"This happy reunion, but I'm cutting it. I have a proclomation." King Fiore said.

"Father don't." Princess Hisui begged.

"No Hisui I must. Celestial Spirit magic is now outlawed in Fiore. Anyone who uses it will be punished." King Fiore proclaimed. Everyone froze. Even the obsidian spirits.

"You can't do that." I yelled.

"Yes, I can and I will." He yelled back.

"No you can't. Spirits are stuck in the spirit world everyday because people don't use their keys. You can't let spirits stay trapped in the spirit world." I shouted.

"King Fiore we will fight this proclomation back. I won't let you do that to the spirits." Lena said.

"If its a war you want its a war you get. I delcare war on Fiore. All celestial spirit mages will come to the Celestial Spirit world and be trained for war. I order all spirits back to our world to prepare. King Fiore you will be destoryed by us." Mother hissed and disappeared. The one thing everyone dreaded came true. We were going to war.

**War has been declare. How will this play out?"**


	9. Chapter 9

Chatper 9: Declaration

~Lucy Pov~

Cepheus was frozen. He wouldn't move. The last war damage alot of spirits. I can't let this happen. I walked over to Cepheus. He was shaking.

"Cepheus its okay. I'm not going to let this war happen." I whispered

"Lucy the last war was damaging to me. My wife Cassiopeia was almost kill. She was carrying out last child too. I can't do this war." He said.

"I won't let anyone die Cepheus. I won't let this happen. I know what has happen in the celestial spirits past. I know what happened too. Please trust me Cepheus." I whispered.

"Princess I trust you with my life. That's why I'm giving you my key. If this war does happen you will need me and my family. Most likely the planet keys too. Promise me one thing if this war happens." He said.

"Anything." I said.

"Protect my youngest, Lola the dove." He said.

"I will." He handed me the platinum key and disappear. The top of the key had a crown and on the bottom was a chess piece. This war wasn't going to happen.

"Hisui come along now. We need to protect our legacy." King Fiore motioned to Hisui.

"No! I won't go with you. As long as this war is going to happen, I'm not your daughter. If I'm going to fight, it will be for the celestial spirits and not you." She proclaimed. I stood there with my jaw dropped. Hisui was going against her father. Leo came to my side.

"It's good that Hisui on our side. Maybe King Fiore will back down." Leo whispered. I nodded.

"Then leave." King Fiore hissed. Hisui flinched at his voice. I felt sorry for the girl.

"All Celestial Spirits please report to the spirit world. That includes you Obsidians." I yelled. The obsidian spirits left the body one by one and disappeared. Leo left me and Natsu went to my side. "Lena come here." I shouted.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To stop this war. The spirits can't go through another war." Lena said. There was a hint of compassion in her words. It made me feel proud. She turned a new leaf.

"That's what we're going to do." I said.

"Lucy are we sure we can trust Lena?" He questions. I look up at him.

"Yes, the only reason I trust her because I can see it. You can see her aura its change hun." I said. He nodded. Lena bowed and walked away. I don't know how to stop it. "King Fiore if this war does happen I will destory you." I said.

"Princess Lucy you would have to get to me first." He provocked.

"I will." I said. I walked away. The guild followed me. We went back to the hotel.

"When we get back the guild has to talk." Gramps said. I nodded.

"You will have to do it without me. My place is in the Spirit World for the time being. I'm going to take the twins so I know they're safe. No mortal can get in the Celestial Spirit World without the help of a spirit, or me. There's one key that needs to be found before the Fiore finds it. Its a portal key. You can say its a cursed spirit, but the moment the key is when the spirit world is gone. That spirit can go into any of the worlds. Find it. Protect it. For now, its goodbye." I said. I dragged Natsu off to the side.

"Natsu I love you, and want nothing more for you to come to the Spirit world, but right now you need to guide the guild. That world is my home, and I can't let the spirits die." I kissed him gently.

"Lucy I love you too. I know you need to go there, and I want to come with you. I don't think I'll be able to handle you leaving me for a while. I don't want you to leave me." A single tear brushed down his face. I wipe it away.

"I know. I want you to come so badly, and it breaks my heart you not coming with me, but you have to stay. You have find that key. The celestial spirit world can't be destoryed and that key can destory it. Once you find it you can join my in the Spirit world." I cried. I felt the tears slipping down my face. He wiped them away and kissed me again.

"I will find the key. Keep the girls safe. I don't think I'd handle it if they weren't safe." He said. I nodded.

"Bye guys. Aroura, Celeste lets go see grandma. Lena lets go." I said. I pick up Aroura, and Lena picks up Celeste. Natsu kisses their cheeks. I open the portal and walk through. The Spirit world was in a crazy. The spread of war went all over the place.

"Calm down everyone. Princess Lucy, and Lena have arrive." Leo and Leo Minor call out. The spirits stop and look at us and bow.

"Virgo. Take Aroura and Celeste to the castle nursery, put them sleep then meeting in the hall." I shouted. Virgo appeared and took the twins and zipped to the castle. "All Jeweled, Golden, Platinum, Planet, Obsidian, Elemental, and Crystal spirits report to the conference all now." I yelled. Spirits rushed to the hall. Lena and I slowly walked there and mother stood waiting in the door way.

"Hello daughters. I'm glad you got the spirits to calm down so we can have this meeting." Mother said. All the spirits were sitting around their respective tables.

"Layla this is an outrage we can't go to war." Someone from the Elemental table yelled out. I think it was Water. Mother, Lena, and I take a seat at the crystal key table.

"I'm sorry Elementals, but we have to. Celestial Spirit magic has been banned and we can't allow that. You know that as well as I do that it isn't fair." Mother argued.

"Layla, I the planet Mars, love wars as much as the next guy, but this war is one sided. No one likes that." Mars said.

"Mother we can't have this war." I said.

"Lucy you know as well as I do we have too. Spirits deserve to get out of the spirit world." Mother said.

"Hypocrite!" Air mummbled.

"Heard that Air." Mother yelled.

"We can't. Princess Hisui has went against her father. Need I remind you Lynxs' key is till on Earthland. If Fiore gets that the spirit worlds will destroyed!" I exclaimed. The spirits gasped.

"My question is, why were the obsidian keys called back to here?" Leo Minor asked.

"Obsidian keys talents can be useful. We would need them." Lena spoke. Obsidian keys hissed.

"You know I don't want this war the same as the next person. If you don't know I had to leave my mate behind so he could go looking for Lynxs' key. If you want to complain don't say it in front of me. You didn't have someone you love ripped from you." I shouted as I walked out. I went to the nursery and to the twins. Oh how they reminded me of Natsu. "Oh Natsu I miss you."

"Being immortal must suck huh." Coma Berenices said.

"Yeah, all I have to do is come back here and I'll heal. I've seen so many people die in this last decade I don't know if I could handle a war. So many people I was close to died during the first war." I said.

"I've been alive since the world was first created. You've seen this world after it became corrupted by magic." She said.

"I wish I wasn't immortal. I want to grow old with Natsu and us die together. Even if I would get damage I would of come back anyways." I said.

"If you weren't immortal you wouldn't of found your mate." Coma inquires.

"Coma I've lived my life three times over. If I die I get reborned. I've only died once in my whole life. If I wouldn't of meet Natsu I would keep dying until he was born in my new timeline. The twins are the same way. They're born immortal. Let me tell you this. Natsu has a power deep down inside of him. If that power activated he will never be a mortal again. I make sure he doesn't have this curse." I explained.

"How come you didn't stay in the spirit world?" She asked.

"I wanted to live my life. If I died in this life time.I decided I would stay in the spirit worlds." Coma walked away leaving me alone.

"Lucy I think you should go back to Fiore. To be with Natsu." Mother said. I shook my head.

"I can't. Its a bad place to be when were going to war. Especially since I'm to princess here." I said.

~Natsu Pov~

Only one thing was on my mind. I had to find that key. I don't why it's so important. The guild was sad. Not only the babies of the guild gone, but Lucy, our light.

"Why would they delcare war?" Wendy asked.

"It was when they were in the dome. King Fiore was bossing around spirits, and being disrespective to Layla. Then Fiore said he was going to ban spirit magic. Layla snapped and declared war. Lucy, and Lena had to leave with the twins. This isn't the first war though. The very first one was back before the dragon wars." I explained.

"Doesn't King Fiore use Spirit Magic though?" Gray asked.

"He does, but he isn't talented in it." I answer.

"I wish Lucy would of told us the extent celestial spirits." Erza remarks.

"I don't even know their secrets." I said. Everything about the spirit world was kept from outsiders. It's no wonder why, they have all the secrets to destory the world.

"Celestial spirits are etenal beings with a power stronger than anyone can image." Levy said.

"My question is, why is Lucy hiding something from us?" Laxus said.

"Why do you think she hiding something?" I asked.

"You, Gajeel, Wendy, and I all heard her heart speed up when her mom declared war. Lucy could easly stop this war, yet she didn't. What is she hiding?" Laxus pointed it out.

"And Lena was accepted back in the spirit world. I never heard of another spirit war. Lena knew it all though." Erza said.

"I see you have questions about my sister and I." Lena appeared out of the shadows. A light appeared beside her.

"Lena I can't have you tell them what we are." Lucy whispered.

"It will come out Lucy. Sooner rather than later." Lena said. The guild looked at them confused.

"Lucy what is going on child." Gramps asked.

"Lucy and I aren't human." Lena said. Lucy growled.

"Lena don't you dare tell them. The past should stay in the past." Lucy hissed.

"Lucy and I are spirits." Lena finished. Lucy attacked her sister.

"I told you not to tell. There's a reason I live as a human and not as a spirit." Lucy pinned her sister down.

"What do you mean your spirits?" Gray asked. Lucy sighed and helped her sister up.

~Lucy Pov~

"I was born a spirit. I've been alive for a very long time. I've died once, and lived three times over. I was born when the world was first creator. My mother being a true celestial spirit had Lena and I. We lived in the spirit world until the first war. I was sixteen when this happen, that's also the first time I died. Too bad for Fiore because even if I die I came back. When I came back I was stronger. I had been granted celestial dragon slaying magic by her. The war was won by me. Mother then sealed my magic away and for it to only be unsealed by my mate. I spent a very long time looking for my mate before I gave up. I decided that I was going to live back in the spirit world. I couldn't Lena became corrupted and I was trying to save her, but I couldn't. Then Natsu was born. I kept my eye on all the dragon slayers that were growing up. That was incase we would go to war again. When Natsu hit the age of sixteen I knew he was my mate. I was also on th run from Lena and went to fairy tail." I explained.

"Oh Lucy you know you've died another time." Lena said.

"When did I die a second time?" I asked.

"Back when Zeref still walked the Earthland." She said. Lucy did die then.

"Oh that. Yeah I don't consider that a death. It was by magic not by someones hands." I said.

"Your immortal then right?" Erza question.

"Yes. Since we were born." Lena said. We frowned.

"Its miserable too. Its the worst thing in the world to have. That's why I can't let Natsu find the power inside him." I said.

"Are you saying I'm a spirit." Natsu said.

"Yes you were created from Draco. She's your mother. You were born in at the time of Spartio. It was dangerous for baby spirits to live in the spirit world. So we sent you down to Earthland. Being immortal is the worst thing in the world. Sealing your spirit DNA was the only way for you not to be immortal. Draco knew Igneel and had him to raise you while she and all the other platinum spirits tried to destory Spartio. The platinums won, but at a cost. Their keys were lock away never to be used again. Draco tried despertly to leave the spirit world, but couldn't. She cried for days. Watch over you from above." Lena said.

"Lucy why didn't you stop your mom from having this war?" Erza asked.

"While my mother is queen, I'm just a princess. The only way is through a vote in the spirit world. Anyone above a silver votes. There's seven other sets. If the magority is for war then we fight. I doubt that the spirits will vote for war though. The last one was very brutal. Alot of spirits had to be reborn. Even Leo and Leo Minor." I whimper. The cries of the spirits love ones resounds through my head. Even my own scream when I died.

"Seven other key sets. Then what about this key you want us to find?" Gramps asked.

"Well theres actually eigth above silver, but nevermind. Lynx the Lynx. That key has the power to open up portals to any deminsion. If Fiore gets ahold of that key it will destory the spirit world. That's why Lynx is key is hidden, but I know you guys can find it. For now my sister and I have to return. The meeting can't start without us. Lucy the only one who can bring the spirits in order." Lena said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me through the portal. Once again leaving Natsu.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Draco

~Natsu Pov~

I'm a spirit. My mother is Draco the dragon. Why couldn't wrap my head around this. Lucy was a immortal spirit, who has died twice.

"Natsu." A melodic voice speaks. I look around.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

"Natsu." The voice speaks again. A spirit appears behind me. She has dark green hair and light green eyes. Draco wears a dark green unitard, green dragon-like armor and carries a katana.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Draco." She answered. My breath hitched in my throat. This was my Mother. A single tear slipped down my face. "You don't know how long I've been waiting too see you again." She cried. All I could do was hug her.

"Mom." I whispered.

"I tried for some many years to break the curse on the key, but only Princess Lucy could. None of us platinum keys thought she would ever break it. We don't know how she did, but she did." Draco said.

"I know how she broke it, because I broke it with her. We didn't know we were breaking a curse though. We were just fighting Lena." I said.

"You know Princess Lucy." She sounded shocked. I thought all of the spirit world knew that we were mates.

"Yeah we're mates." I said. She gasps.

"I'll be right back." She disappeared in a blinding light.

~Lucy Pov~

I walked around the castle. I was going to the nursery when Draco appear beside me. She slammed me beside the wall.

"Draco calm down." I said. She growled.

"I just heard you were Natsu mate. You didn't do the celestial ceremony for another spirit to marry a spirit." She growled.

"We couldn't. I was pregnant, if we did the ceremony we could of lost the twins." I said. Gladius and Hyrdus pull Draco off of me. She struggled against them.

"How dare you marry my son when you didn't follow our traditions." She hissed. My eyes harden and I cut off all emotions.

"Draco how dare you go against the princess. I married Natsu the human way. We didn't want to lose our unborn children. If you go near Celeste and Aroura I won't hesitate to attack you. Not until you accept Natsu and I mariage will you be able to see them. Gladius and Hyrus thank you. I will be taking my leave now." I walk down the hall and to the nursery. I see Cepheus, and Cygnus waiting for me. "Hello you two. Why have you came to see me?" I asked.

"Hello Princess. We need to speak to you." Cygnus said.

"Sure just let me take care of the twins and then we can." They moved from the door and let me in.

"We can talk about this while your taking care of them." Cepheus said. I nodded and picked up Celeste.

"Hi baby girls." I whispered. I picked off a bottle from the side and started to feed Celeste.

"You look so much like your mother." Cygnus proclaimed. I smiled. Celeste giggled once she finished the bottle. I patted her back, and a she had a tiny burp. I sat her back down in the crib and put her stuff bear in her crib. I picked up Aroura.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I sat in the rocking chair with Aroura. Different celestial clothes were layed out on the table beside me.

"About this war. We're having the meeting tonight." Cepheus responded. I frowned, and picked up a cotton dress for Aroura to sleep in. It was light blue with gold stars designed around it. I put her in this dress.

"Yes I know. I will try not to walk out this time. That was very rude of me." I said. I picked up another bottle and started to feed Aroura.

"No it wasn't. The elementals were complaining to much about it. You had to leave Natsu behind. We have something else to talk about. What about the spirits that were sent down during Spartio. I think they deserve to come back to our world. They've been living a lie. They should come back." Cygnus explained.

"The blue/red keys. We've kept tabs on them. We were thinking of bringing them here if the war did happen. We can't have a spirit fight on Fiore side." I say as I lay Aroura back in the crib. My two angels had fallen back asleep. I lay a blanket over them and smile.

"The blue/red keys should come back to their home though. Some of those are our kids. My own kid is a blue/red key. Lola needs to come back." Cepheus pleaded.

"We will bring it up in the next meeting. We will see what the other keys say and then we will decide. All of them will be brought up except Natsu. We are not unsealing him." I said.

"Understood Princess. We will go now. Oh and I hope we can bring Lynx home. I miss my little brother." Cygnus says as she was about to leave.

"Wait before you go I have a job for you. Since Cepheus is a master of darkness magic, and your a master at dancer magic I need you to keep a watch on Draco for me. I don't trust her." I said.

"Do you mean that you feel like she wavering to a cursed key?" They asked simotaniously.

"Yes." I said.

"Will do Princess." They say as they bow. They leave me shortly after. I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in," I say, "Coma!"

"I'm here to to escourt you to the meeting. We don't want Draco to attack you again. Oh yeah since you revealed your a spirit making that a act of courage a platinum spirit will be presenting you a key. I do not know who." Coma said. I nodded and proceeded out the door. Spirits were walking to the meeting hall. I sat down in my seat and waited for the meeting to start.

"To begin today meeting a Platinum Spirit will present my daugther a key. Now present your key to her." Mother said. A girl walks foward to the crystal keys wears a long blue and green dress. She has green hair and blue eyes. She wears a shoet skirt and sleeveless shirt under when she needs to her dress she has large long peacock feathers on her backside

"Please except my key princess." She said.

"I will." I take the key gentely from her hands. It was platinum with a peacock feather design on the bottom with her constellation sign throughout the key. She was Pavo the peacock. How I didn't recognize her is amazing?

"Okay now that's concluded. We will start with the concern of the blue/red keys. We will make the vote if you think they should return to the spirit world. Okay all those you think they should return raise your hand. All oppose," She said, "Magority vote is for their return. Jeweled I'm putting you incharge of this."

"Wait Natsu is not to be unsealed. I want him to live a mortal life. All of you know the suffering we go through as immortal beings." I said.

"You bitch. You don't want him to be immortal because you don't want him to live forever with you. You want him to die." Draco yelled. She ran to the table.

"Star Barrier." I chanted. Draco flew after hitting the barrier.

"Draco we would advise you not attack the princess. All of our loyality goes to the royal family. We won't hesitate to attack you." Gladius said.

"She took my son away from me. She can't stand us being happy so she tries to destory us." She yelled. I clench my fist and walk over to her. I pulled my hand back to slap her, but I couldn't. I drop my hand and sigh.

"Take Draco to Cux. See if he knows why she's acting like this." I ordered. Gladius and Hydrus took Draco and walked out with her. I ran a hand through my hair and fixed my vest. "Okay lets continue the meeting."

"Another order of business is th Virago Spirits. Anyone know why they won't attend these meetings. I know that they can't stand men, but this involves them too." Mother voiced a concern.

"They don't come incontact with us. That's why they live at the edge of our world." Aries said.

"There's a reason why we don't come in contract with you though." Young woman with a fair, creamy complexion and is of the average height for a woman at 5ft 8in. She has golden blonde locks, normally bound up into a braided bun that can extend to her shoulders, normally depending upon her choice of the attire she adorns via Re-Quip appears at the entrance.

"Well if it isn't Diana Lance, leader of the Virago Spirits." Lena said.

"Lena, Princess Lucy, and Queen Layla, pardon the intrusion, but the Virago spirits heard of war and have asked me to come represent them." Diana lance said.

"Yes I see, but the Virago spirits are welcome to come here whenever. This world is for all spirits to talk to each other." Mom said.

"The Virago spirits don't want war. We like staying here and not leaving. We like not seeing humans. Unlike you all." Diana hissed.

"Why do they stay in the spirit world?" I asked Lena.

"They don't use keys to be summoned. They use cards and they are an all female race. They don't listen to the spirit king. They only listen to mom. No cards have been made for them, and since they're only girls guys like to take advantage of them. That's a huge mistake though. Virago are as strong as platinum, but they're must easier to summon than a platinum." She whispered.

"We are, in a sense, peaceful spirits. We don't want to leave the spirit world to fight." Diana said.

"Diana Lance I know your concern, but I'm not going to let this war happen." I said.

"Princess Lucy what an honor to meet you." She bowed.

"The pleasure all mine. Now another thing to discuss is the chibi spirits. They don't have enough power to be in a war, yet they were put in the last one." I said.

"That's because they have great support magic. If it wasn't for them many spirits would of have to be reborn." Mom said.

"True true, but what if Fiore takes them down first?" Lena asked.

"Chibi spirits don't have to leave the spirit world to help us." Pavo said.

"That's right Pavo." Mother said.

"I'm asking a good friend of mine who's a spirit summoner, and works for the kingdom if Fiore made any moves for war. Until I find out we won't vote on war yet. Diana Lance we expect all of elite Varigo spirits to appear at the next meeting." I said. The spirits left the meeting hall key by key. Leaving only Lena and I by ourselves.

"Are you asking Yukino this?" Lena asked.

"Yes her loyalty is to us. Right now we might have all the dragon slayers on our side. I have to start calculating our chances of war. I also need to speak with Gladius." I said as I walked off. Virgo should be with the twins. That's right I need to see Crux. I felt a shadow behind me. "Cepheus I know that's you."

"Princess I have news on Draco. What you've feared may come true. Her heart is wavering to a cursed key." Cepheus relayed the news.

"What! How could she be wavering?" I asked.

"I don't know Princess. Some spirits become cursed because they've been stuck in the spirit world for too long. It almost happened to Hyrda once. You can see the concern here." Cepheus says. He bowed and sinked into the shadows. I had to see Draco. I rushed down to Crux's medical room. Once I open the door I see Draco in a tube. Spirits are put into tubes when there's something wrong in their minds. I walk over to the tube. Draco. She is a beautiful spirit. When I was younger she would watch over me. She was like a second mom. What happened to her?

"Princess Lucy. Draco mental health is bad. She needs to get out of the spirit world to save her. She needs to fight outside the spirit world." Crux said.

"Okay so all I have to do is get her key and summon her." I said. I open a portal to Natsu. Natsu had his back to the portal. I jumped on him. "Hey hot stuff." I whispered in his ear.

"Hey Luce, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just coming to give some news. It's time for you to sit down and listen to a story." He sits down and looks at me confused. "A very long time ago a set of twins were born. They meet many spirits. Two spirits were there den mother. One of them being Draco, and the other one being Cassiopeia. The den monthers loved the two babies like their own child, and the twins loved them like their mother. Life was happy. The twins went to them for everything. Cassiopeia wasn't around a whole lot like Draco. She had a family, but she would always take time out for the twins. Draco dreamed of a family. She couldn't have the kids though. Her duty pervented her from having one. So the closest thing she had to one was the twins. As the twins got older tragedy had fallen, war had begun. A lot of spirits were hurt even one of the twins. Draco did all she could to protect the twins, and it almost cost her life. The war ended and the twin was reborn. Mother let Draco take a break from her duties. With that she bore a child." Natsu smiled. "Spartio had just begun and all children born had to live their lives as humans. Draco was devestated. All she wanted was a child, but he was taken away from. She went back to her duties and defeated Spartio to get you back. Her efforts were in vain though. All the Spartio children weren't allowed to come back." I ended my story.

"Lucy what's wrong with Draco?" He asked.

"She is wavering to a cursed key. That means she'll be sucked into oblivion." Natsu hands clenched into fist. "Don't worry I'm going to save her. I'm sure you've figured out that Lena and I are the twins. Draco was like my mother."

"Why don't you stay with me tonight."

"I want too-"

"I hear a but Luce."

"I can't. My duties." I said. He kissed down my neck.

"Just one night with me." I gave in to his smile.

"You play dirty Natsu." I lay back on the bed and sigh.

"I don't know what your talking about." He said cheekily.


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11: Juvia~

~Lucy Pov~

Natsu had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I smiled.

"Luce I know your awake." Natsu murmered.

"I know. You always do." I whispered. He kisses my shoulder. "I should be getting back soon."

"Don't leave yet." He pleaded.

"Fine, but just for you." He smiled and pulled me closer.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." We heard a knock at the door and groaned.

"Don't tell anyone im here." I got off the bed and jumped on the beams. Natsu got up and opened the door. It was Gray and Juvia.

"What do you want popsicle?" He asked.

"We came to talk about Lucy." Juvia said.

"What about her?" Gray and Juvia walked in our house. Natsu kept his eyes on me as their backs were turned.

"We want you to get Lucy to come back soon. With the twins of course. My due date is soon and I want Lucy to be there when I have my baby." Juvia explained. That's right Juvia and Evergreen were soon.

"Well I'm already here." I say as I sit on the beam.

"Lucy!" They exclaimed.

"Yep came in last night, but I do have to be leaving soon. I'll be back for your due date though. Wouldn't miss that for the world." I said. Juvia missed but a flash of pain crossed her face. She started to grunt. She was having her baby. Its a week too soon though. "Oh your giving birth now." I said and jumped down. Gray was frantic.

"What do we do!?" Gray exclaimed.

"Natsu calm Gray down. Juvia I'm going to start timing the contractions. Natsu the guild thirty minutes away I'm going to need to use a key to get Juvia to the guild. While I'm doing that you and Gray get Porlyusica, use Equuleus." I threw him the key as I helped Juvia downstairs.

"Th-ank you Lu-cy." Juvia said inbetween grunts. We finally got outside and I threw Pegasus key in the air. Natsu and Gray was on Equuleus going to the forest. I helped Juvia on and quickly jumped on.

"Pegasus get us to the guild fast Juvia is giving birth." I said.

"Yes princess." Pegasus took off in a flash. This is who Equuleus got golden hoof from. Pegasus flew faster. Everything whipped by us. The guild was in sight. Pegasus landed and kicked open the doors.

"Wendy get your ass up in the infirmary Juvia giving birth." I yelled. Gajeel helped Juvia down and carried her to the infirmary. "Gray and Natsu are on Equuleus getting Porlyusica."

"Lucy your back." Erza said.

"Just for the day. Speaking of kids. I need to get back to mine soon. I'll stay till Juiva gives birth, but then I need to get back. Spirit world is beginning training today." I explained.

"How is everything going in the spirit world?" Gramps asked.

"Terribly all the Varigo spirits are not coroporating and the blue and red keys are coming back, and I've got a deranged spirit who is also my mother-in-law." I huffed.

"Lucy, Juvia wants you in here." Wendy yelled down. I nodded and return Pegasus to the spirit world.

"Duty calls see you guys later. Tell Natsu to come up when him and Gray gets back." I say as I ran up the stairs. Juvia was drenched in sweat. She smiled slightly as she saw me.

"How d-id you g-ive b-irth." Juvia grunted.

"You know your having one baby right. I had twins. Just keep breathing and pushing. Wendy where are those pain killers?" I explained.

"Here Lucy." Wendy handed me the tiny white pill. I dropped it in a glass of water and handed it to Juvia. She drank it down with ease. As I pulled up a chair beside Juvia, Natsu and Gray walked in.

"Where's Porlyusica?" I asked.

"I'm right here spirit." Porlyusica scowled.

"Dragon breath." I muttered. Natsu snickered. "Okay boys out. This is a job for girls." I pushed the two boys out.

"Good because Juvia baby might not make it." Porlusica said. I held my breath. Juvia baby might not make it. Juvia started to cry.

"Juvia I won't let that happen. I will bring over the my best healer spirit and she'll make sure your baby makes it." I held Juvia hand as she cried. I flipped through my key ring and pulled Puella key out. She appeared in her golden light and went to Juvia immeditly.

~Natsu Pov~

"Juvia going to be over right Natsu?" Gray asked. He was worried. No wonder. It was scary when Lucy went in. Twins are hard to deliver.

"Gray, Juvia a strong girl. You wouldn't of married a weak girl. If its someone who's going to make it through childbirth it's Juvia." I reassured.

"Thank you Natsu." I smiled and lean on the railing and look down at the guild. Everyone was quiet listening to Juvia cries of pain.

~Lucy Pov~  
>Juvia was doing fine. The birthing was hard. The baby didn't want want to come out. So she required a C-section. Puella helped all the way. When the baby came out it wasn't crying. Juvia started to cry more.<p>

"Puella save that baby boy." I said.

"Mistress the only way would be to turn him into a spirit." Puella argued back.

"Do it, please save my baby." Juvia begged. Wendy bowed her head and stood in the corner crying on Porlysucia lap. Puella put all her energy into the stillborn baby boy. Her hair flew up in pink aroura. I held Juvia hand. Then the little baby started to squirm and cry. I cried tars of joy with Juvia. Puella handed the baby to Juvia.

"I'll go get Gray." I walked our of the room smiling. "Gray come see your baby boy." Tears lite up as his eyes as he walked into the room. "Natsu the baby a spirit. We lost it, and Juvia begged for Puella to save him. She did. Now theres a new red key. I will have the Spirit King to to create a new key give it to Juvia and see if she wants his powers sealed."

"Okay that's good."

"Hey Lucy, Natsu, Juvia wants you in here." Gray said. We walked in.

"Lucy I'd like you to meet Rapheal Silver Fullbuster." Juvia said. She stared down at the baby boy with loving eyes.

"Juvia I'll teach you how to breast feed. I don't think you'll mind Gray in the room." I said.

"It's fine he's seen more than that."

"Natsu, I'll be out in thirty then we can spend the rest of the day together." I whisper to him. He left with a smile.

~Natsu Pov~

I jump down from the railing. The guild looked worried.

"Calm down, Juvia had her baby. I'm not spoiling anything else though." I smirked. I sat at the bar and waited.

"Natsu please tell us the baby name." Levy begged.

"Sorry, I may be the god parent, but it's not my place to. If you excuse me I'm going to have a spirit bring over my own kids." I say as I reached for Virgo key. She passed through with the twins. "There's my girls." I picked them up. "Thanks Virgo you may return."

"So another baby born in the guild. We have one that's due anytime now. I'm so old." Gramps cried.

"Levy come here." I said.

"What Natsu?" She asked.

"Are you pregnant." I asked in a whisper tone. Her pupils widden and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Yeah, I just found out, but how did you know?" She asked

"Dragon hearing." I laughed. Levy scurried back to Gajeel. Lucy jumped down the railing.

"You got Celeste and Aroura over here." She sounded shocked.

"Yep." I said.

"Virgo! Should of known." Lucy mummbled.

"Well I got to see my girls. I'm happy now." I said. Lucy smiled and picked up Celeste.

"Juvia going to be fine. The baby fine, and Gray fine. Now I have to leave soon. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
